Lord of the Flies: added Chapter
by Killer-kelley20
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I'm sorry if it's bad, I wrote this for a school project. It is about what happens after the end of the book.


**Chapter 13 **

**The Untold End. **

Once they finally pulled themselves together they loaded up on the boat happy to finally be rescued from the nightmarish island. Even though Jack and his tribe tried to kill Ralph not long ago he was glad they were on this boat going home with him. What he realized is that once they get back home nobody will know of the crimes they committed while their or of the horrible things they went through. It will all be forgotten like a bad dream but he will always remember because of his friends. It's not like any of the grown-ups would believe him even if he told them about Jack and the tribe hunting him and killing the others. So once they boarded the boat they all got escorted to different rooms. As Ralph sat on the bed that feels so foreign to now he thought about the fact that he barely got to come home, he barely escaped death on the horrible island. He also allows himself to think about Piggy and Simon who actually had been murdered. How will we tell our parents about the island about everything, but most importantly how will someone tell their parents the ones who didn't escape the island. Shortly after Ralph was taken to his room so were Jack and the others. When jack gets to the room of course the first thing he does is criticize it for being so small. Once he finally calms down he walks into the bathroom and washes off all the war paint he had on realizing he no longer needs it. He quietly says to himself "Now all I have to do is walk over to Ralph's room and slit his throat like the pigs". "Knock" "Knock", says the Officer opening the door to Jack's room. "We are serving food for all of you your welcome to it if you would like". This forms an evil plan in Jack's mind that will lead to nothing but death. So he kindly asks the officer to ask Ralph to go eat that his friend needs to talk to him about some business from the island please. The officer just nodded and moved on down the hall. Why anyone from the island would want to actually talk about things that happened on it, wondered Ralph. He thought it was oddly weird seeing as no one from the island that is alive is his friend he decided not to go to instead take a bath. When Jack arrived in the dining hall he looked around aggravated thinking the stupid guard didn't do what I asked of him. "Why can't people just follow orders?" "I'll just have to go find him myself", said Jack. There was a knock on Ralph's door he was hoping it was an officer saying they were home, but was greatly disappointed with the face of Jack. As jack walked into the room Ralph realized something was extremely wrong. As soon as Ralph turned to shut the door Jack was on him, knocking him to the ground. Once ralph figured out what was actually going on he flipped himself over knocking Jack down in the process. When Ralph tried to open the door so he could escape Jack kicked his feet out from under him causing his face to crash into the floor. At this point there was blood everywhere and Ralph was trying to get free of Jack. When all of a sudden the Officer opens the door and walks into the room to inform Ralph of their return. He looks down and sees the confrontation taking place and drags the boys apart. He puts Jack back into his room and locks him in. Then he escorts Ralph off the boat to the car waiting to pick him up. Once inside the safety of the car he cries. After the long car ride home he jumps out of the car and runs straight into his parents arms. They go back into the house and fix him whatever he would like to eat. But what he doesn't know is that he now has a sibling, that's why they were sending him off to school was so they could give all their attention to the new child. That's when he starts to wonder how long he was actually on the island for. To him it only felt like a few weeks, but come to find out it had been two months. Most fam ilies including his had given up hope of finding the boys ever again. "Well can I at least meet the new baby", asked ralph. "Ummm well you see the problem is that you can't exactly say with us we are sending you to your grandparents so they can take care of you , we don't think we would be very helpful to you after all the things you have been through on the island." What they really wanted to say was "we thought you had died and now your back but we don't want you we replaced you". When ralph arrived at his Grandparents house he went straight to bed and slept for two days. When he woke back up he was starving but come to find out his grandparents were gone. What he found instead was terrifying. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the dead pigs head from the island sitting there staring at him. "Who would have done something like this", wondered Ralph. As soon as he thought that out walks Jack and Roger. Roger and Jack start to close in on Ralph and there is no one home to help him or they might have gotten rid of them to. Ralph turns and starts running knowing he has to get away. That's when Roger reaches out and grabs his ankle causing him to crash to the floor, but still trying to crawl away from the monsters standing behind. They are covered in their hunting paint from the island. Jack walks over as Roger holds him down and kicks him in the side till Ralph is coughing up blood. Right before Ralph's about to black out he looks up at the flied covered pigs head. That's when he hears a voice talking to him saying "Jack is the beast you all hunted on the island that is what Simon was coming to tell you". "I am the Lord of the Flies you should come join me and your friends, I will protect you from these monsters". As Ralph is just about gone he suddenly gains the strength to push both boys off of him and get in a few punches disorientating them enough to escape. When Jack and Roger sit up they see all the blood and look at each other. One has a broken nose and the other has a ripped ear. They are both bleeding profusely but still got up and start hunting Ralph again. What they don't know is Ralph is gone already. Once he got away he ran into the woods and hid and when he knew they weren't coming he ran into the town for help. When he tried to explain what had happened the grown-ups wouldn't listen they put it off as a nightmare. When the police couldn't find Ralph's grandparents they decided to put him in the orphanage. "I just want to get as far away from here as I can", says Ralph. So they decide to move him to the United States to live in Alabama. He sees this as a good thing because he will then be in a different country from the monsters hunting him. "Maybe I should have joined my friends and the Lord of the Flies", thought Ralph. Now he has to go back and pack for the second time in two days. As he is getting in the car he sees a face peeking around the corner of a building and he knows they are going to find him one day and he will have to fight to survive. The grown-ups are talking about going to the airport and that's when the tears start falling. "No airplanes please no airplanes!" Screamed Ralph. Now they have decided to put him on a boat by himself and someone will pick him up when he gets there. When Ralph settles in his temporary room he takes a nap having used all his energy to get free of the monsters. In his dream, they are both in his room standing over him with their spears pointing down at him. When he tried to get up they started slowly pushing the ends of the spears into him. "You should have joined the tribe when you had a chance then none of this would have happened", says Jack. Suddenly Ralph was shaken awake by the Officer who saved them all from the island. The only problem is that as soon as he left other people were at his door, but he was too scared to answer it for it could be Jack and Roger. He decided it was a good time to take a well needed shower. Once in the hot shower he watched all the blood run off of his body. When he was done he sat down on the floor of the shower and just let the water run over him until the water turned cold. Two weeks later he arrived in Florida where a car would pick him up to take him to his new home in Alabama. Once he fully immersed himself in the culture he loved it and accepted it as home. The home that keeps him safe away from his tragic past. He stopped looking behind himself every few seconds worrying that Jack and Roger had followed him to his safe haven. He no longer feared anything or had nightmares. Jack was put back into a private school in England when he returned home to his parents. While there Jack would get angry at teachers and other students that wouldn't do what he wanted them to do. That was when people started realizing he was unstable. Doctors started monitoring him daily but it kept getting worse. One day they decided he was mentally unstable so they withdrew him from school and enrolled him into a psychiatry ward. He had very few visitors but the one person that was always there was Roger. Through sitting in the same room everyday all day Jack decided to move past what had happened on the island. The first way he wanted to show that he had progressed was to write Ralph a letter apologizing and explaining everything from his minds.

Dear Ralph;

I never meant to hurt you or anyone else I was so use to being in charge and everyone following my rules. When we got to the island and you became chief I was so jealous but I tried to follow your leadership. That is why I wanted to be in charge of the hunters so bad it was my way of controlling something. It turns out though the thought of killing something disturbed me so greatly that I had to transform myself into the hunter by painting myself. If I could hunt successfully and bring in meat then it would be as rewarding as being chief. Then I realized that it wasn't enough the day I let the fire go out. I didn't mean to I wasn't thinking and I regretted it greatly. I was always jealous of Piggy because you were so close and I just wanted to be friends with you. I realize now that the beast we were hunting was Simon or anyone or anything else but it was me. The island changed me into a murder and I never wanted that the paint changed me it allowed me to do things I would have never done without it. At the end when we were hunting you I wanted to kill you because you were rebelling against me which no one has ever done. I'm sorry that I hunted you even after we returned home. I have been locked up in this place for three years now but I hope you have been out enjoying life where ever you are now. Please forgive me for everything that I have done I hope we can be friends one day.

-Sincerely Jack

P.S. I hope you forgive me I have also apologized to the deceased boy's families.

When Ralph walked out to the mailbox he found a letter addressed to him about the island. As he opened it and started reading the letter from the monster that hunted him and wanted to kill him more than anything else he understood why Jack did it. Ralph also has come to the understanding that he participated just as much as Jack and the others in everything. So after reading the heart felt letter he decides to write back saying how he feels. As soon as Jack is released the first person he sees is Ralph and that is when the tears start falling. While sobbing he tries to explain but Ralph already knows. After they talked through everything they both decided to just move on and burry it. They will both forever carry the burdens of the island with them. The first place they travel is to the place of the memorial for Simon, Piggy, and the Littlun who burned in the fire on the first night. They still do not know the poor boys name not even to ask him for forgiveness. "We should go visit your family Ralph", says Jack. When they arrived at Ralph's parents they were surprised when the door was opened by a different family. "Did the people that you to live here leave", asked Ralph. "Yes they moved about four years ago", says the mother of the new family. Ralph just turned and walked back to the car trying to not become angry. The family had moved on and had long forgotten their first child. The only thing they don't realize is because all the children didn't join the Lord of the Flies history will repeat itself but no one will come recuse them this time. This time it will be all girls stranded on the island having to survive for as long as they can by themselves. The Lord of the Flies still comes to Ralph every once in a while in his dreams saying he should have joined him and then history wouldn't repeat itself. Of course Ralph had absolutely no clue what that meant so he ignored it and went on in life. It turns out later on that the world named the area around the island the Bermuda Triangle. It is where planes and boats disappear and can never be found. Ralph and Jack know the real reason as to why they can never be found and it is because the Lord of the Flies gets them and turns them into monsters that kill and murder. Way in the future after Jack and Ralph died from diseases they got from the island the United States was able to rescue the People on the island. They are forced to try and fit back into society but it doesn't work until after the world goes through a tragic event that causes the human race to almost go extinct. The survivors of the island then take over the United States and change the name to Panem. Since the lord of the flies transformed them in hunters and murders they start the Hunger Games to implement fear to the others. Since there was about twenty six of them and they needed to decide who would be president they went into the hunger games themselves. The games were the most brutal with all trained killers and survivors. It took them weeks to get down to just eight of them. That is when they started painting themselves and pretending to be dead just so they could get another kill in. The rest of the country knew they didn't want the winner of this horrible game to be the president but they didn't have a choice. After the games ended the dictatorship began and has lasted until the 74th hunger games.

The End


End file.
